User blog:.Fox/PokeClan
YES THE IRC IS AWESOME AngelOfDarkness Akamaru used Giga Impact! Foxflame "Lazy Foxflame, COME BACK!" Foxflame "GO, DERPSPARK!" bracken- oh joi Foxflame Derpspark used LAZAR! Foxflame BUT Foxflame AKAMARU AVOIDED THE ATTACK AngelOfDarkness Foxflame "WTF??!!!" Derpspark said Foxflame "DERPSPARK QUICK USE ATTRACT!" =-= Foxflame is now known as IceCreamFox AngelOfDarkness Akamaru avioded! IceCreamFox Derpspark's CHARM made Akamaru fall in love! IceCreamFox Foxfire gasped "BUT YOUR BOTH MALES... HOLY SHIZ COME BACK DERPSPARK!!!!!" bracken- DAMMIT FOXFIRE DONT ITS GETTIN GOOd IceCreamFox FINE IceCreamFox "NEVER MIND COME BACK DERPSPARK." AngelOfDarkness XD IceCreamFox "OHWAIT IceCreamFox "COME OUT GYRADOS AngelOfDarkness "AKAMARU! COME BACK! GOOOO MAGIKARP!" IceCreamFox "ACTUALLY..." IceCreamFox "GO, ABRA!" IceCreamFox Abra used TELEPORT IceCreamFox But it failed! AngelOfDarkness The Magikarp used GIGA IMPACT IceCreamFox XDDDDDDD AngelOfDarkness But wait! AngelOfDarkness The Magikarp can't learn Giga Impact! AngelOfDarkness So it used SPLASH IceCreamFox [link] bracken- > IceCreamFox BUT NOTHING HAPPENED bracken- > |<-- IceCreamFox has left freenode (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) -->| Foxfire (62960885@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.150.8.133) has joined ##cotc-windclan'scamp =-= Foxfire is now known as Foxkip =-= Foxkip is now known as Foxfire Foxfire internet problem Foxfire hello? AngelOfDarkness HAI Foxfire k Foxfire let us continue AngelOfDarkness The Magikarp grew bored and walked away. Foxfire lol AngelOfDarkness "ALRIGHT! ASH'S PIKACHU COME OUT!" AngelOfDarkness The Pikachu came out. "PIKA PIKU!" Foxfire "I WIN HAHAHA NAO GIMMIE YOUR MONEY AND SAY SOMETHING STUPID CUZ CHU LOST!" AngelOfDarkness The Pikachu used thunderbolt on foxfire C: Foxfire "Your supposed to hit me not the trainer." Derpspark said AngelOfDarkness derpspark* Foxfire lol Foxfire "OW." Foxfire Derpspark used FOCUS PUNCH AngelOfDarkness Pikachu used IRON TAIL Foxfire "COME BACK DERPSPARK!" Foxfire "GO DRAGONITE" Foxfire "BAD IDEA THATS DRAGON TYPE YOUR WEAK AGAINST THUNDER TYPE." Foxfire "WHO CARES. MMMKAY DRAGONITE USE DRAGON TAIL! -->| Sagestorm70 (47d6e53f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.214.229.63) has joined ##cotc-windclan'scamp Foxfire Dragonite used Dragon tail and dragged out the next party member! AngelOfDarkness A lvl 100 Mudkip came out! AngelOfDarkness His name was DERPYKINS Sagestorm70 Nyan. Foxfire "NOO NOT A MUDKIP!!!" Sagestorm70 Mudheart padded out of the camp. She was going hunting. Foxfire "OKAY TIME FOR FOXKIP TO COME OUT!!!" Foxfire "NO WAI!!!!!!!" Derpspark said Foxfire "GO, FOXKIP!" Foxfire -foxkip is a lvl 100 shiny - AngelOfDarkness The lvl 100 Mudkip used Hydro Cannon |<-- Sagestorm70 has left freenode (Client Quit) -->| Bird (63f6d49f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.246.212.159) has joined ##cotc-windclan'scamp Foxfire Foxkip avoided the attack! Foxfire QUICK FOXKIP USE... USE ATTRACT! AngelOfDarkness It did it again! Foxfire BUT Foxfire NO NOTHING HAPPENED CX Foxfire Foxkip used Leech Seed! AngelOfDarkness Mudkip avioded! AngelOfDarkness He used Hydro Cannon! Foxfire "OMG NO FOXKIP!!!" Foxfire goes to her PC box and puts Foxkip in then puts her out XD Foxfire (i figured out PC boxes heal chur pokemon ) -->| Sagestorm (47d6e53f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.214.229.63) has joined ##cotc-windclan'scamp Foxfire "Alright den, Foxkip. USE... UMMM..... BETCH SLAP! AngelOfDarkness DD: AngelOfDarkness Mudkip fainted! AngelOfDarkness Foxfire won! Sagestorm Mudheart ate a rabbit Bird Leaffall was chewing on a rabbit Foxfire "K NAO GIMMIE SOME MONEH AND SAY SOME STUPID QUOTE BECUZ CHU LOST!!!" Foxfire said Sagestorm Sneerpaw put a bird on the fresh-kil pile AngelOfDarkness Darkangel craid AngelOfDarkness she gave her moneh to foxfire and said something corny Category:Blog posts